I Need Some Privacy
I Need Some Privacy is an HTFF TV episode were Pervy tries to peek at Pride. Episode Roles Starring * Pervy * Pride Appearing * Capture Plot The episode begins with Pride happily walking up to her home and pulling out the keys to unlock her door. Unknown to her, Pervy is watching her from a bush. Pride soon opens her door and heads inside and Pervy leaps out of the bush when she closes the door. Pervy then quickly runs up to a window and looks inside, waiting to see a nude Pride. However hours pass by and Pervy yawns as Pride has yet to appear. Pervy gets annoyed at this and decides to break in, so he picks up a rock and smashes the window. Pride is then seen naked in her kitchen when she hears the glass break. She lets out a sigh and then presses a button on the wall. Pervy is then seen inside Pride's house and he lets out a yelp of surprise when a shudder slams down in the window behind him, blocking it off. Pervy then lets out a laugh as the security system has failed and then he begins to tip toe away in his hunt to find Pride. Pervy tip toes down a hallway, hoping to find Pride when he stumbles upon a staircase going up. Pervy rushes up the steps, but upon hitting the last on the staircase suddenly shifts into a slide and Pervy slides down it. At the bottom of the staircase, a pit of spikes opens up and Pervy lets out a scream as he heads right for it, however just before he falls in, he manages to push off the stairs and send himself over the pit. Pride is then shown sitting a room full of monitors and buttons, and its revealed she's watching Pervy and laughing. She presses a button and lets out another laugh. Pervy is then seen again, walking down the hall, when a pendulum blade suddenly swings behind him and slices off his tail. Pervy screams in pain and begins running as more pendulums swing behind him. In panic, Pervy ends up tripping over his feet and falls flay on his face. Its then shown he was back at the window he broke and Pervy stands up to show his face cut and glass shards stuck in. Pervy goes to pull some of the glass out but the ceiling smashes down behind him and he runs off. Pride is then seen again, laughing more, when he stomach rumbles. She lets out a sigh and heads off to get something to eat. Pervy is then seen again, walking and looking around for danger. Suddenly he reaches a corner and peaks around it and he smiles as Pervy is on the other end. As Pervy stares at Pride, he leans on the wall and part of it sinks in, followed by the floor opening under Pervy. Pride hears Pervy scream and turns around and looks at the opening in the floor. Pervy is then shown in a pit, both his legs broken from the fall. He looks up at the opening he fell through and spots Pride looking at him. Pride looks back at Pervy for a moment before waving at him. Just then the walls of the pit shake and then begin closing on Pervy. Pride happily walks away from the pit while Pervy is heard screaming. Pride then walks up to a button on the wall and presses it. All the windows open again and when they do a flash is heard and Pride lets out a scream as Capture is shown to have been watching on the other side with his camera. End Tag "Don't Peek" Deaths # Pervy is crushed (Not Seen) Injuries # Pervy's tail is cut off, his face is cut and stabbed by glass and his legs are broken. Trivia * This episode has one of Pervy's more torturous deaths. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes